


My Little One--Song fic

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Sad Loki (Marvel), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Quick story inspired from Little One by HighlySuspect. When Loki says something to Tony and the reader over hears it and gets hurt causing her to leave. Told from his POV. He wanted more then just friends but how will it end up?





	My Little One--Song fic

**Author's Note:**

> love this song, and every time I hear it, I just think of Loki and his pet names one being "little one" thus this was created. hope it doesn't suck.

 

He had screwed everything up and he knew it, no no.. he had ruined every chance he had at being happy again all because he wouldn't admit to that bafoon Tony that he had feeling for a mortal after all. Y/N had become his everything so quickly, how she had went from just some agent tasked with keeping him in line to his very close friend and even more. Here he sat alone, watching the rain hit the living room windows, with what he said leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He maybe a God, but apparently still no less of a fool than a man.

 

 

**_I'm cornered in fire so break out the secrets_ **  
**_I hope you know that you were worth it all along_ **  
**_I'm tired, you're angry, and everyone looks blurry_ **  
**_I love you, I'm leaving; so long._ **

 

 

Looking at his phone screen hoping for just a text or any response from her after leaving a message hours ago, he was met with nothing. He let his God sized ego and anger get the best of him at the wrong time. He cared for her so much, he loved spending hours reading books with no words spoken, how she would listen or just be there for him when he had hard missions or issues arouse from Odin. Her {y/h/c} always spilling over his shoulder when she would fall asleep watching movies with him was one of his favorite things, along with how she never judged him for his past. He had wanted to be more with her but he had never pushed it in fear of her rejecting anything more then close friends.

 

 

**_Hey, little one_ **  
**_I'm so scared of what this could have been_ **  
**_I know that today I lost my only friend_ **  
**_My little one_ **

 

 

He got up and walked into the kitchen hoping Thor had left some mead behind to help him numb these painful feelings. Finding his hidden flash with half left he returned to the arm chair and opened it. These feelings were going to be the death of him. When he felt the actual happiness y/n would give him by being with him he didn't mind those, but now all he could think about is everything they ever did. From the annoying parties Tony threw made better when she'd get dressed up in her{y/f/c} dress and spend the whole evening dancing with him to when the team would be gone or busy and it was just the two of them in the city as she drug him to all the places she loved to see. Now he was left with just the memories and a empty seat next to him.

 

 

**_The places I took you, they seem so fucking empty_ **  
**_I have trouble going anywhere at all_ **  
**_Especially my own bedroom_ **  
**_And it stays awake to haunt me_ **  
**_So passed out, black out, drunk in another bathroom stall_ **

 

 

Finishing off the last of the flask's contents he heard the elevator doors opening and with a huff he stood and made his way back reluctanly to his room, annoying questions isn't what he wanted now from nosy team members. He shut the door with a click and sat on the end of his bed holding his head in his hands as the regret kept coming. Y/n was his light and what happiness he didn't deserve but some how managed to get, yet he blew up and blew her off and she had left. He couldn't blame her, he deserved it calling her just his moral play thing that he kept for amusement while he was here. What he wouldn't give to have her back, laughing as he impersonated the team when they weren't there and see her smile when she came back from minor assignments Fury sent her on, telling him of all she had to do. He had never had someone care about him so much nor him care about so.

 

 

**_Hey, little one_ **  
**_I'm so scared of what this could have been_ **  
**_I know that today I lost my only friend_ **

**_How long must I justify my pain through these songs?_ **  
**_How long, how long?_ **

**_Hey, little one_ **  
**_I'm so scared of what this could have been_ **  
**_I know…_ **

 

 

He had been in denial of what he felt for her, a simple mortal, for so long he would dare not admit it to anyone, but now he would announce it to all of the nine realms if it meant she would come back. He would treat her like the queen she is, never take for granted any of the time they spent with each other or complain about getting lock on the roof all night after they sneak out of the party. So much she had showed and taught him in the time they had been working and spending time with each other. Laying back on his bed he stared up at the fan as it spun, his vision becoming blurred, from the mead he had downed and the tears about to spill from his lids.

 

 

**_Hey, little one_ **  
**_I'm so scared of what this could have been_ **  
**_I know that today I lost my only little one (my little one)_ **  
**_I'm so scared of what this could have been_ **  
**_I know that today I lost my only friend_ **

**_How long must I talk about my pain in these songs?_ **  
**_How long?_ **

 

 

Thoughts swirling in his foggy head of all the missions they had been sent on, to embarrassing moments they had shared of his tricks he played and back fired on him. More tears building as he recalled when he had been injured and woke up to the sight of her passed out next to him in the recovery room of the compound. The whole team had told him how she never left his side and how she insisted on helping him after until he was feeling 100%. Here he had the greatest thing right in front of him with one of the most perfect people he had the pleasure of knowing, mortal or not, and he destroyed it. He closed his eyes, his tears flowing down his temples leaving wet drops on his sheets, as he heard the thunder from the storm rattle the walls.

 

 

**_It's raining, it's sunny_ **  
**_It doesn't make a difference_ **  
**_I don't care about anything at all_ **

**_It's raining, it's sunny_ **  
**_It doesn't make a difference_ **  
**_I don't care about anything at all_ **

 

 

He had nearly fallen asleep when his phone buzzed causing him to slowly sit up and reach for it. Blinking his watery eyes he saw the ID read THOR and he tossed it to the side and slunk back down. Before he could close his eyes again he heard a knock then his door opening. He was about to yell at the intruder, when his name was spoken in a quiet whisper. He instantly sat up, regretting it the second the dizziness hit him. He focused his eyes on the person before him, a weak smile breaking the depressed expression he had been wearing when he realized he wasn't dreaming she was standing before him.

 


End file.
